


Distraction

by nolifetrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, broken relationship, depressive state, distraction, ex fiancée, phansmut, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifetrash/pseuds/nolifetrash
Summary: Dans barely scraping through a rough breakup with his (ex) fiancée, when a mysterious but beautiful man named Phil promises he can distract Dan from the living nightmare he’s in





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all should follow my Wattpad @trashbasis ;) hope you enjoy my fellow rats

Dan didn't even give a shit anymore. His relationship with her was a lie anyway. That's all she did, tell him lies then play it off like a big mistake. Well, fuck her.

He'd spent the past week sitting in a crowded bar, only leaving when the exhaustion of loneliness overcame him and went back to his apartment to sleep. This bar was all that was keeping him tethered to his sanity. Watching the girls and guys walk in all happy, a hope of love spread across their faces. Deep down even they knew that what they had would only last until one of them got bored and found someone else to fuck. It was whilst Dan was brooding over what his ex-fiancée did with another man that he even sensed the presence of someone else next to him.

'Looks like the boys aren't doing their best today, eh?' The voice was thick with the scent of alcohol and smoke. 

'What?' Dan didn't feel like taking to anyone, his voice was somehow still husky from shouting and crying over that sore cheater he used to love. 

'The game... not a football fan?' 

'No.'

The man chuckled, seemingly finding Dans attitude funny. 

'Neither, I just wanted to strike up a conversation with a pretty boy. Tell me hottie, what's your name?'

This was the last thing Dan was after, someone hitting on him. He vowed never to get into a relationship again, not when they inevitably ended in disaste-

'Okay, well, I'm Phil. I don't know what has happened to you but you seem pretty down in the dumps right now. Want me to distract you?' Dans thoughts stopped immediately. Phil was a forward man. The opportunity, whatever it was, of Phil being able to distract Dan from the living nightmare he'd been living in for a week was too good to pass up.

'Sure, whatever. Fuck I don't care you can't hurt me more than that fake bitch did anyway' Dan slammed a fiver onto the bar top, that should pay for his drink, and finally looked at Phil. The man was beautiful; dark hair, blue eyes, a long smirk spread across his face. Oh well, whatever was about to happen wasn't going to last anyway. Dan combed his hand through his disheveled hair and cocked and eyebrow at Phil.

'Follow me gorgeous,' Phil spun around on his chair and made the journey through the crowd of people that had gathered in the centre of the bar. As Dan followed Phil, he watched his ass sway in those tight jeans. How perky it was, damn, Dan would love to smack that. Phil burst out of the doors into the cold night, hailing a taxi, not even looking back to see if Dan was following him. Phil jumped in the back of the yellow car, patting the seat next to him and looking up at Dan.

'C'mon hunny, I'm not gonna hurt you... yet.'

Dan slid into the seat, keeping his eyes focused on Phil's face, noticing the slight stubble that dotted his jawline. 

'Strobe, pronto' Phil hastily notioned at the driver, biting his lip once he noticed the realisation that spread across Dans face.

Fucking Strobe, the gay bar of this town. Dan had never been within the walls, but whenever he drove past, the music was blasting and the rainbow lights were a beautiful sight. Dan knew what Phil was going to do now, and he had no objections. 

The two kept eyes locked the whole trip to the gay nightclub. Dan shaking his head, Phil chuckling and winking. Once they arrived, Dan didn't even say thanks to the cab driver, practically falling out of the car at the anticipation of what was about to come. He heard Phil paying the driver, the fare wouldn't have even been that much though, Strobe was only a couple blocks away from where Dan had spent his week wallowing in self pity.

'Now princess, have you ever been to a gay nightclub? Ever had a man do things to you that only a woman is said to have the rights to do?' Phil's voice was right behind Dan, sending a shiver down his neck and spine.

'Once, in high school, don't even remember his name though,' Dans late high school years had been with his ex, they'd been so in love. Innocent shits. 

'Well then, hunny, it's time to experience that wonderful feeling again, as a man.'

Phil grabbed Dans hand, speed walking to the front entrance. The moment Phil walked in that door, a whole new world of feelings leaped out upon Dan. Happiness, carelessness, love, arousal, it was all so incredibly... wonderful.

Phil led Dan to the dance floor, where men and women danced freely, a whole different array of pairings. CupcakKes' 'Crayons' was blaring over the speakers, god this was incredible. Phil stood behind Dan, his hands grabbing Dans hips, moving them to the beat of the music. Soon, Dan had let loose completely, grinding into Phil completely, getting high off the love that was spreading in this place. 

'Would you like to go to mine? I'm barely able to last watching your cute little ass against me.'

'Y-yes Phil,' Dan was barely able to last standing anymore. It had been so long since he last felt real pleasure, and what he was receiving right now through four layers of clothing was better than anything his ex gave him naked. 

Phil slowly backed towards a side door behind some couches. Dan hadn't even realised it was there until now, Phil making it obvious that's where they were going, grabbing the black material of his shirt and pulling Dan along. 

'I thought you said to your house?' Dan asked, curious as to why they were seemingly going even deeper into Strobe.

'Oh hunny, Strobe is my house. I own Strobe. My place is above here.' Phil seemed pleased with himself, dropping a surprise ball like that. Dan took a deep breath. Not only was he in a gay nightclub, he was about to get fucked above the gay nightclub by the owner. Dan never thought his night was going to go like this. 

Phil touched some numbers into a keypad, still facing Dan though, and pushed the door open. A lift stood there, open and waiting for the both of them. They stepped inside and Phil pressed one of the buttons. Floor 22. As Dan backed away from the closing door, Phil finally was close enough that Dan could clearly see the beautiful man. Phil took a step closer to Dan, lifting his right arm so it rested on the wall next to Dans head. They looked into each other's eyes, silently conveying just how horny and excited they were for each other. 

'Tell me your name princess, don't keep me in the dark. Why were you lookin' so upset back at that god forsaken bar?'

'My name is Dan, Daniel Howell. My fiancée and I planned on getting married in August, but the bitch decided to hook up with some nobody, didn't even try keep it a secret. For the past week I've been avoiding all social interaction by drinking my sorrows away. Looks like you may be a better distraction though,' By now they'd reached the 22nd floor, so Phil pecked Dan on the cheek, grabbed his shirt once more and pulled Dan out into an oversized bedroom. 

The room was giant, a window covering one whole wall looking out onto the city and it's lights. A massive bed sat at one end, a crimson red duvet spread over it and a mirror hung above the bed where a normal head board would be. The room was silent, no music, soft lighting, just the two of them and the whole city, spread below them. It was really the opposite of what Dan expected it to look like, but it seemed Phil liked to live in style. Suddenly, Dans eyes were covered, and he was being led toward where he remembered the bed was. 

'So Dan, here you are. My special princess deserves to be treated right,' Phil's whispers sent shivers down Dans spine.

'I'm going to show you how much better men do it, are you ready hunny? Do you want me to fuck you?' Phil had now removed his hands from Dans eyes, the bed straight infront of him. 

'Y-yes please Phil. Please fuck me. Fuck me better than anyone else has,' Dan hated this chit chat, so it was a pleasant surprise when he was flipped around and practically thrown onto the bed. He giggled slightly, biting his bottom lip as he watched Phil rip his shirt off, but it wasn't all going to be submissive Dan, so he propped himself on one forearm and wrapped his other arm around Phil's now naked torso. 

'What are you doing Dan?' Phil asked curiously 

'I'm going to fuck your mouth, then you're going to fuck my ass.'

And with that, Dan abruptly pulled Phil next to him, then rolled on top so the two were pressed together. Dan adjusted his legs so they were either side of Phil's torso, and slid his skinny jeans completely off his legs, and his shirt off his body, Phil helping just a little bit. Dan sunk back down, his chest now almost suffocating Phil's mouth, but Dan knew Phil was alright the moment he felt a tongue around his left nipple, then a bite. Dan let out a soft moan, before resuming his dominance. 

Phil left a trail of kisses down Dans stomach, kissing and kissing until he reached the top of Dans base.

'May I?' Dan whispered to Phil, a little hum all he received. Dan moved up slightly, Phil grabbing his dick and licking the tip. Dan let out a sigh as he sunk down into Phils warmth, a slight choke coming from his mouth. Dan waited for a moment, waiting for Phil to adjust before slowly sliding up and down, using Phil as a toy. Gargled moans were coming from below Dan, sending more shivers all around his body. 

'Good GOD Phil, you're taking me so well...' He moaned, praising Phil for doing so well already. Dan started getting faster, making sure he wasn't hurting Phil, it just felt so good, Phil's tongue swirling as he thrust in and out. 

When Dan figured Phil probably needed a break, he slid completely back out and off to the side. Phil was gasping for breath, his lips smothered in saliva and slightly swollen. Dan leaned over and kissed him, biting Phil's bottom lip and sucking. Their breathy moans filled the room as the two seemingly wrestled each other for dominance, Phil moving to lever himself above Dan, Dan tackling Phil back down to the bottom. In the end though, Phil was on top, pinning Dans arms and holing the cheeky princesses' legs open with his knees. 

'Now, what was that about me fucking you up the ass, Danny?' Phil marvelled at how helpless Dan was, he could do nothing to stop Phil right now, his princess was naked below him, eyes poking through his thick lashes. God, the red of the duvet contrasted perfectly with Dans slightly pale skin, he couldn't wait to watch as he fucked Dan so hard his skin started to match the covers...

'Phil I swear to god, take your pants off and destroy me. I want to stay here overnight, purely because it'll hurt too much to walk anywhere after you're done with me. Treat me like your princess, own me Philip,' Dan was barely able to choke out the words, but took immense pleasure in the spark that now shone in Phil's eyes. Lust, thirst. 

Phil flipped Dan over so he was on his stomach, tapping is arse slightly to signal he wanted Dan on his knees. Once Dan was open and spread for him, Phil leaned down, pressing a finger slightly to Dans hole. Before inserting a finger, he leant his face forward and blew cool air directly onto Dans entrance before licking a stripe between Dans cheeks.

'PHIL FUCK SHIT... MMMHH MORE MORE MORE,' Dan completely let go, pushing his hips back, quickly realising he was fucking himself on Phil's tongue. Phil hummed and giggled slightly, getting off on Dans whimpers and moans whenever he curled his tongue in time with Dans movements. Soon, Phil sat back up, sucking on three of his digits before slowly pushing one in. He let Dan get used to the feeling, moving it around a little bit. He then pushed his pointer finger in, starting to scissor Dans asshole. Finally, he inserted the third finger in and curled all three, eliciting a beautiful scream from Dan as he hit his prostate. 

'JESUS FUCK PHIL,' 

'I'd rather not have Jesus fuck me, you'd be the better option.' Phil smirked.

'Shut up and get your cock inside of me.'

Phil unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers down, commanding Dan to crawl over to his bedside table to where a bottle of lube and a condom sat. 

'Milk? What the fuck kind of lube is that?' Dan laughed.

'Hey, I'd never seen it before. Try new things I guess, eh?' Phil defended as he rolled the condom onto his dick. 

Phil spread the sticky substance over his member, which in the time between when he saw Dan earlier that night to now, had grown achingly hard. Dan positioned himself back on his knees, forearms sinking into the bed, but Phil had another idea.

'Sit up hunny, on your knees. Good boy, now face the mirror. I want to see your face as I fuck that tight little hole of yours.' Phil's voice had turned deep and sensual, making Dan all the more eager. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, curly hair stuck to his forehead by the layer of sweat he'd produced unknowingly, and Phil behind him, resting his chin on Dans shoulder, eyes silently asking for permission. Dan nodded.

Phil entered slowly at first, watching Dans face contort with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was half way in when he stopped, making sure Dan was comfortable and ready to keep going. That was when and squinted his eyes shut and loudest moan he had heard from his hunny exit that pretty mouth.

'PHHIIIIILLLLL FUCK' Dan couldn't keep it in, the pleasure was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt so good, raw and special. He reached his arms back, feeling for Phil's shoulders to give him the all clear to keep going. Once Phil had completely gone balls deep, he opened his eyes back up. The most beautiful view stared back at him. Dan, on Phil's cock, a complete and utter mess as Phil smirked, holding Dans torso and nipping lightly at his neck. Dan started to bounce, up and down, rolling his hips and scratching deep fingernail marks up Phil's back. Their moans were a sweet symphony, pants filling in the breaks when one of them adjusted slightly. 

Soon, Phil couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to see Dans face properly when they came to their climaxes, so he pulled out of Dan and flipped the bottom over so he was now lying on his back. Phil lifted Dans legs over his shoulders, and entered back in again, this time hard and fast. 

Dan was an absolute screaming mess. The new position gave Phil the perfect angle to hit Dans prostate with every thrust, and it was sending Dan hurtling to his climax. He could see the concentration and lust spread over Phil's face up close now, dear god the man was absolutely stunning as he fucked Dan.

'PHIL, HMPH, FUUCK HUUUMMM, HARDER. AHHHHHHH'

'So good for me, aren't you princess? Taking me while so well. I bet you love the feeling of my cock filling you up. You love it don't you, I can see it written all over your pretty face. God you're so beautiful aren't you...' Phil couldn't help but praise his little hunny. Dan was doing so well for someone who had barely ever taken it up the ass.

Dan was on the verge of his orgasm. A hot pool was gathering in his stomach and his cock was pushing against Phil's torso, painfully hard. He reached down and started to stroke his own cock, the sound of precum and wet skin mixing again with their moans. It sent Dan over the edge, all the saw was white and the outline of Phil over him. Phil was still pounding into him, and watching Dans face completely blissed out, his hole clenching around Phils cock send Phil over the edge too. 

Once they'd both come down from their climaxes, Phil pulled his now soft cock out of Dan, soon realising he had no tissues to clean them up with. So instead, he resorted to licking Dans stomach where his cum had spread in ribbons across. The salty substance slid down the inside of Phil's throat, and Dan, who was barely capable of opening his eyes, whimpered at the sight.

'Fuck.' Dan sighed.

'Was that good Princess?' Phil questioned as he lay down next to Dan.

'Better than any ex fiancée could ever do,' Dan chuckled as he turned over, cuddling into Phil.

'I-I think you might be more than a distraction, Phil' Dan whispered to Phil before falling asleep in his arms, making Phil smile to himself.


End file.
